sonicfanzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Leonidas the Tenrec
This is an article about Leonidas Campbell, a character created by Reens the Hedgehog on 12/4/2017. Overview Always known as a resident hothead, Leo can't always control his temper, especially when things won't go the way he wants them to. Luckily, he has Reens by his side to cool him off, both figuratively and literally. Appearance Clothing Leo doesn't really wear any clothing besides his gloves, which are dark red with black cuffs, and his shoes, which are bright purple and have grey soles and tops. He also has three studs on one of his ears. For formal occasions, Leo will wear a light grey tuxedo with a white shirt, red bow tie, and black dress shoes. He also removes his studs. Personality A cocky person who loves to show off, Leo will do anything in his power to impress his friends. He hates it when people call him hotheaded, and will do anything to prove them wrong, inevitably proving them right. He does have a soft and intimate side to him, which he only shows to a select few (mainly Reens). History Leonidas was born to his parents, names not given, in a large home in Station Square. He was an only child growing up, and his parents spoiled him rotten as a result. He would get anything he wanted, whenever he wanted it. This made him a popular person in school, along with his cocky personality. He would show off his new items every day, sparking jealousy among his classmates. Since his parents spoiled him so much, he grew up thinking that the world owed him everything it could offer; unfortunately, that wasn't the case. As he had squandered the resources his parents gave him on luxury items, he eventually became too poor to finish college and dropped out. He began to do some odd jobs for money, until the bank itself was blown up... (Spoilers begin here. If you don't want to be spoiled, skip this section of his page.) Leonidas was one of the citizens mulling around the bank, trying to cash in his checks, when it exploded. Fearing for his own safety, Leonidas escaped through a broken window, leaving the rest of the small group behind. His selfish attitude started to change as soon as he saw three strangers working together (Reens, Melissa, and Splice) to get citizens outside of the bank. He later appeared in the park in the background, but escaped before any of the villains could spot him. Leonidas will eventually meet Reens, as he had fallen in love with her. He falls in love easily enough, so it will take Reens longer to accept him. (Spoilers end here,) Powers Leonidas has no known powers. The creator thought he would be a pyrokinetic at first, but it was scrapped in favor of a powerless hotehead as to offset Reens' cool demeanour. Skills and Abilities Running Leonidas can keep up with Reens when she runs, although not very well. The fastest he can go is around 100 mph, give or take with the terrain and his footing. Strength and Agility He can also lift around twice his weight. He is not as agile as Reens is, but can do some stunts. Other than that, Leo has no known special abilities, nor can he turn super. Singing Leonidas is an excellent singer (or so he claims to be). His vocal range goes from high tenor to medium baritone. Drawing Though not a professional artist by any means, Leo enjoys drawing little pictures of himself and Reens together. His style usually involves chibis. Music Production Leo is an audiophile, which means he loves any type of music. His specific favorites tend to be reggae, chill-step , and hip-hop. He has used these influences to produce his own music, though he doesn't believe it is good enough to be sold. Weaknesses Aquaphobia Ironically, Leonidas is afraid of water. He almost drowned in a public pool when his family went on a vacation, so he has avoided them ever since. Reens is very careful not to splash too much water on him. (Please give me suggestions to make him better! They are very much appreciated.) Category:User:Reens the Hedgehog Category:Male Category:Tenrec Category:Powerless Category:Unfinished Pages